Gracidea
by Rai Sakura
Summary: A day in Sinnoh region- mother's day is a week later. I have no idea what to give. When I'm trying to get an idea, I stumble across a pokemon ranger, Kellyn, who is in a mission taking Shaymin to Gracidea Flower Garden. Maybe I will get something in mind if I help him.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon © Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri and other respective owners**

 **Title: Gracidea**

It was a normal sunny day for Dawn to travel and gain another ribbon for her. Currently, Dawn is travelling Sinnoh again after losing Hoenn Grand Festival. She has three ribbons for now. She felt exciting to participate another contest. However there was no news of upcoming contest. She sighed and decided to go shopping.

When she shopped some seals, she happened to meet May. May revealed that she also competed contests in Sinnoh after losing Johto Grand Festival. After the girls bought some seals and berries for making Poffins, Dawn accompanied May to a Accessories Shop.

"So many cute accessories… kinda make me wonder what accessory I wear at the next contest," commented Dawn. May agreed with Dawn as she took a Beautifly hairpin. "That hairpin is cute too!"

"Well it is for my mother. Mother's day is coming in a week."

"What? Mother's day…" Dawn stuttered at her words.

"Yeah, you should buy something for your mom!" May suggested. Unfortunately, Dawn spent her money for buying seals and berries earlier. So she has 1050 pokedollars. The expense to Twinleaf is 1000 pokedollar (by ferry, if she wanted to get home ASAP). Which means, Dawn has to spend 50 pokedollar. They didn't have an idea what to buy.

"Ugh, I guess I need a time to think what to buy."

"Take your time," May said, going to cashier to purchase the hairpin. "But I can't accompany you. The ship to Hoenn will depart in 30 minutes."

"Huh? But I thought you're going home next week. After all, mother's day-"

"Max and I think of a surprise for my mom. That's why I need to help him out. Sorry, okay? See ya!" May apologized and dashed to the seaport.

Dawn decided to return to Pokémon Center to have a night there, and tried to think the gift for her mom. She talked to Piplup about it. However, Piplup also had no idea what to give. They decided to think of it on the night.

* * *

After thinking for a night, Dawn still had no idea what to give to her mother. Not to mention she fell asleep at the moment she read magazines on the bed. As Starly chirped outside, she got off from bed and washed up before having breakfast.

At the Pokémon Center's cafeteria, some people were gathered to the window. They were shocked by the presence of flowers that sprouted on the whole buildings and roads in town. As if someone tried to turn the town into field of flower. Dawn asked Nurse Joy about the incident, "what on earth happened in this town?"

But Nurse Joy answered, "I don't know. I guess it is a Pokemon's fault. A Pokemon who used a move caused flowers growing everywhere in the town."

"We have no choice besides investigate it. Let's go Piplup!"

Dawn dashed outside. The road was full of flowers. The flowers were pink and has five petals. Dawn had a hunch to have see these kind of flowers somewhere. Where? What happen? How? She forgot it somehow.

"Watch out!"

It was too late. When Dawn turned to the sound come from, something, presumably a Pokemon jumped on Dawn's face then crawled into Dawn's head. Piplup attacked it by using Bubble Beam, only hitting Dawn's face in process. The pokemon ran away and Piplup went after it.

"Ah wait-!" the two Pokémon ran faster than he could. He lent one of his hand to Dawn, helping her stand up. "Are you okay Dawn?"

"I'm okay but," she blinked. Then she realized the person who asked her wore Almia ranger uniform. "Ah Kellyn! Why are you here?"

"I'm in mission. This time I have to escort Shaymin to Gracidea flower field," explained Kellyn.

"I'll help you! Ash isn't here to help but I guess I can lend you a hand," Dawn suggested. "Ah! Of course, I'll follow your orders, Kellyn!"

Kellyn agreed for being help. Dawn noticed Piplup's disappearance. They guessed that Piplup ran after Shaymin. So they searched for them. They looked for Piplup and Shaymin until the outskirt of the town, which is a forest. Dawn has Togekiss aid her finding Piplup and Shaymin.

On other side, Piplup cornered Shaymin at one of the big tree. Togekiss spotted Piplup and reported Dawn where Piplup and Shaymin were. Once Dawn and Kellyn arrived, Dawn scolded Piplup for being mean to Shaymin by chasing and attacking it. Shaymin only scared and seperated from its friends, that's why it ran away from them and grew flowers in the town.

For now, they were going to search the other Shaymins. Just about to search them, another Shaymin dashed toward to their direction and hid behind Dawn. A certain blond trainer chased after it. It was Barry. Barry complained since Shaymin confronted him out of blue. Shaymin that Barry chased reasoned, _"Because you don't appear to be nice to me!"_

"Telepathy!" Barry, Dawn and Kellyn surprised simulately.

" _It has been a while Dawn. It appears Ash isn't with you. But it is better than he is not grateful to me all the time,"_ Dawn and Kellyn sweatdropped on Shaymin's statement. Barry got angry for attacking him. Shaymin mentioned that Barry was more easily angry than Ash back then, making both Dawn and Kellyn laughed. Shaymin introduced Dawn to its friend (the Shaymin Dawn and Kellyn found). There were 5 Shaymins, and they've found two already. They returned to the town and searched for the remaining Shaymins.

When all five Shaymin gathered, they set off to Gracidea flower field at the summit of a mountain which located the north of the town. It would take five days of traveling. The Shaymin Dawn saved before is the only Shaymin who can talk. Barry, unexpectedly tagged along with them took the herd of Shaymin to the flower field. Kellyn noted gracidea flower would bloom in 4 days. Also Kellyn's comrade, pokemon ranger Ben waited them at the mountain. Kellyn pointed out how Ben mentioned Dawn, Ash and the rest after he finished his 'Heatran mission' thanks to Ash and his gang's help. Dawn almost giggled at the time Dawn noticed his missing Styler and his optimistic attitude back then. Shaymin and Barry didn't get what they were saying but Barry recollected his first meeting with Ash. As he mentioned that to Shaymin, Dawn confirmed Barry whether he remembered their childhood or not. Barry turned down Dawn's confirmation which Dawn found annoying. Kellyn calmed them as they almost reached the mountain entrance.

Kellyn described how the mountain looked like maze inside, more like a dungeon, causing people get lost in their way so they need five days to reach the summit. They were going to meet up with Ben somewhere in the mountain.

Thus their journey continued.

* * *

It was the 5th day they climbed the mountain. According to Kellyn last night, they were near the summit. The talking Shaymin slept in Dawn's sleeping bag with her but not found in the morning. Talking Shaymin returned, bringing some fruits and berries for breakfast which Dawn thanked Shaymin. Once Kellyn and Barry woke up, the three and the pokemon on their hands have breakfast. As their energy filled up, they continued their adventures.

They walked as Kellyn checked his map on his Styler, "Ben is close by."

"Really, Kellyn?" ensured Dawn. "Isn't that great Shaymin?"

Kellyn noted, "and it's good that we didn't encounter any problems on our way."

 _"You should grateful to me. Thanks to me, there's no danger on our way!"_

"Is Shaymin always like this, Dawn?" Barry asked.

"I guess, Shaymin never change-"

"HELP!"

A yelp interrupted Dawn's comment. Noticing the voice, they hurried to the source of the voice. It was Lyra. Dawn had no idea how she ended up here and the reason she was here, but saving her from danger is one of her priority.

"Are you okay, Lyra?" assured Dawn.

"You know her?" Kellyn asked. Dawn responded with a nod.

"My pokemon were defeated by weird people. What's with them anyway?!" Lyra explained the situation. Barry, Dawn and Kellyn tried to heal Lyra's pokemon, but Shaymin released a light to cure her pokemon. "Wha-what is this pokemon? They're cute but,"

Dawn described what Shaymin are and introduced the talking Shaymin to Lyra. Talking Shaymin then mentioned how it was grateful to Ash and his friends. Dawn spoke up the time she brought Shaymin to Flower Garden which was the part of her adventures with Ash and Brock at that time.

Lyra continued after remembering something, "Speaking of which, the weird people who ambushed me earlier mentioned Shaymin's name. Plus, a boy who has goggles, red-and-blue clothes claimed himself as Pokemon Ranger told me to run."

"Don't tell me," Dawn turned to Kellyn. "He is in trouble!"

"Can you show me the place you met him?" Kellyn asked Lyra.

They dashed to the place where the scene happened. Ben was found unconscious and several people surrounding him were about to destroy Ben's styler. Dawn and her group arrived in the nick of time. They have served a pokemon poacher to get Shaymin. They protected Shaymin (and Ben since he is out of commission) from their harm. The fight was a little hard even with a pokemon Kellyn captured (consists; Graveler, Buizel, Cherrim, Ambipom) with his styler before getting here.

When the opponent's Seviper used Haze, Shaymin absorbed the polluted air and released it which caused the poacher to back off. Furthermore their boss was captured by Officer Jenny and several polices, as they implied when they got here. With some polices around arrested the bad guys, all they have to do is taking Shaymin to Gracidea Flower Garden and waited Ben for regaining conscious.

As soon as Ben awoke, he hurried to get up. Dawn explained how she and her friends drove the poachers away. Then they ventured to Gracidea Flower Garden as what they planned. Lyra came along because she was curious with Gracidea flower.

Once they made it to the summit, the summit looked dirty with poisonous sludge. Everyone have to covered their nose and mouth to prevent getting poisoned. Three wild Muk and a herd of wild Grimer came out. They were talking something but they understood their speeches thanks to talking Shaymin.

 _"What? This is your home? No, this is not your home,"_ Shaymin translated what the Sludge Pokemon said. The poison type pokemon claimed their home was here. _"It can't be help! Dawn! Everyone! We have to fight this guys to make them come to their senses!"_

"EH?!"

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Ugh, I shouldn't released the captured pokemon that time. But never mind," Kellyn arranged a strategy. "I've got an idea! Dawn, Barry and Lyra have to weaken them while Ben and I capture them. They are a wild pokemon so it is okay to be captured by using my styler."

"OK!" shouted all of them.

"Piplup," Dawn sent her pokemon in battle.

"Empoleon," Barry brought out his pokemon out of pokeball.

"Hydro Pump!" Barry and Dawn ordered.

"Marill, Water Gun!" commanded Lyra, sending out her Marill.

"Capture on!" Kellyn and Ben captured the Sludge pokemon, but the Grimer and Muk kept cutting the capture line. A herd of Shaymin absorbed the polluted environment, cleaning the grimes in the Flower Garden. Then they released a light.

"It's Seed Flare!" Dawn stated. "Go! Capture them, Ben, Kellyn!"

Ben and Kellyn successfully captured the pokemon. Shaymin tried to talk to them. The Grimer and Muk thought it was their home here, but it isn't. Shaymin appeared fixing the misunderstanding until Grimer and Muk left the Flower Garden. With the summit is cleaned, a herd of Shaymin touched the pollen of Gracidea flower so they changed into Sky Form. They flew away and the talking Shaymin thanked the groups.

"Gracidea... as far I recall, Gracidea flower is given to someone to express their gratitude to that person." Explained Ben.

"Gratitude means to thank someone, right? What a nice meaning of a flower!" Lyra complimented the flower's name meaning.

"For thanking someone... ah! I get an idea!" exclaimed Dawn. Everyone turned to her. "Isn't that great to give this to her?" Dawn confirmed her idea to Piplup. Piplup agreed as it replied by a nod.

"Dane? What's with you so suddenly?" asked Lyra, wondering whether Dawn is okay or not.

"It's a secret! Anyway let's go back to the town."

* * *

A week later,

Johanna woke up in the morning. She felt a little lonely without her daughter, especially in this mother day. Nevertheless, she's still proud of her daughter achievement. So she couldn't be sad just because her daughter appearances. She walked downstairs after changing her clothes.

"Happy mother's day!"

"Da-Dawn! Why are you- no I mean, you're back?" asked Johanna in surprise.

"Yup, today is your best day ever! I got you some cake and prepared breakfast and did some chores etc. So, no need to worry!" Dawn grinned in her sentences. "Oh, and this!"

Dawn handed a Gracidea flower and a card. It was written;

 ** _Happy mother's day!_**

 ** _Thank you for raising me to become a girl you wished for. I wouldn't reach this far if it isn't because of your support._**

 ** _Your daughter,_**

 ** _Dawn_**

Johanna felt more than happy after reading it. She hugged her daughter tightly.

* * *

Extra (what happened after taking Shaymin to Flower Garden and before mother's day)

Despite finding Gracidea flowers for mother's day gift, Dawn felt like something was missing. But she has to use her money for her traveling expense to Twinleaf town, leaving 50 pokedollar to shop. Dawn sighed, wishing she could throw a party for her mom if she has more money. At very least, they didn't have to climb down the mountain, because Kellyn have someone from Ranger Union to pick them up to the town nearby.

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat? I want to treat you guys something for saving me, especially you Dawn. You saved me twice," Ben suggested and invited them to eat together. "What would we eat? Have any suggestion?"

"Eh... ah... I know! Cake! There's a cake I really want to buy!" Dawn recommended. Actually it was a reason for having someone buy a cake for her.

"A cake? Good idea! I haven't eaten anything sweets lately." Ben took her recommendation literally.

"Me too," added Lyra.

"I wanna bring it home since I have to catch a ferry to Twinleaf town this afternoon." Dawn reasonned again. Though there was a realistic part in it.

"Okay." Ben agreed. Afterward, Dawn brought the cake home while the rest were eating the cake at the town. Dawn smiled after she succeed to bring a cake home.

 _Great!_ Dawn exclaimed in her mind as she was smilling to herself. _All I have to do is doing the chores, preparing breakfast and setting up a mother's day party for mom since I have the cake here. I also need to add a card for her._

She knew her mother wanted her home. Well, Dawn herself, wished her mother has a day to relax without worrying Dawn. Even though Johanna has a faith on Dawn on her journey, but still moms always worried such things, like one of the examples, their kids safety. Moms easily can panic out if something happen to their children, right? Maybe it was the reason Dawn held a party for her mother. She meant well, but not meant well.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe Dawn is so smart despite she runs out of money to shop (if you cut the ferry expense). I write this fanfiction long time ago (and I rewrite it). It is such a waste if I didn't submit it. So, I decide to submit it on December 22, (when mother's day is celebrated in Indonesia). I intended to make a fanfiction focusing of Dawn giving her mom Gracidea flower, but at the end, the main focus is their adventures to take Shaymin to Gracidea Flower Garden. Ouch.


End file.
